Blooming Sun
by BatmanRanger
Summary: "You can't let Flower That Grows In Crack leave the cave today! The eagle, it will get her!" "I don't have time for your kit tales, Sun!" Outcasted by her Clan, Sun That Peaks Over Mountain flees the Tribe, following the warning of the starry cats that told her to find ThunderClan. But once there, will she ever truly belong?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Prologue

_"Tell us a story, Graytail!"_

_"Yeah, Graytail! A story!"_

The pale ginger she-cat twitched her ear, but didn't lift her head as she heard the kits storm into the elder's den. If she lifted her head now, they would know she wasn't really asleep and then badger her until she told them a story herself.

"Well..." Graytail mused, sitting up in her nest. "I suppose I could tell you the story of how SkyClan came to rest here at the lake with the Clans."

Dapplekit batted at a leaf excitedly. "SkyClan! Is it true that cats from ThunderClan brought them here?"

"Hush, young one, the story starts long before the Sky Journey," Graytail scolded affectionately.

"What do you mean?" Silverkit asked her curiously.

"The Sky Journey begins, as all journeys do, with a cat who never knew about their destiny," Graytail meowed. "It begins with a cat who came here to the Clans from the mountains."

Silverkit's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something else, but Dapplekit slapped her tail across her sister's mouth. "Ssh!"

Graytail's whiskers twitched in amusement. "This cat is not a stranger to you kits, you know her quite well. It was seasons ago. I was only a young apprentice when Sun That Peaks Over Mountain came to ThunderClan. She was a cat from the Tribe of Rushing Water. She was eight moons old, the age when all Tribe cats become to-bes and begin to learn as either a cave guard, the fighters, or prey hunters, who hunt for the Tribe. But this young cat was... different from most. The Tribe of Endless Hunting, the ancestors of the Tribe, sent this cat a vision, not knowing the grief it would bring upon her..."

_"Stoneteller!"_

_The elderly silver tom lifted his head. "What is, Sun?"_

_She nearly flinched at his impatient tone. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting sent me a dream last night! You can't let Flower That Grows In Crack to leave the cave today! The eagle, it will get her!"_

_Stoneteller lashed his tail. "I don't have time for your kit tales, Sun! Now go, learn your duties as prey hunter. I don't want to see you again today!"_

_He sent her a cold glance. The Tribe of Endless Hunting, communicating with a to-be over him. It was a preposterous notion. The way the young she-cat's eyes seemed to glow with the knowledge of the stars only served to anger him. He already had his to-be, the cat who would be the next Teller of Pointed Stones. Wind Whispers In The Wind would be the next Healer of the Tribe, that he believed to be true. No matter what the young, foolish she-cat thought._

_No made up dreams would change that._

"I don't like Stoneteller," Dapplekit murmured, ears flattening against her head.

The pale ginger she-cat's eyes opened, and she gazed at the wall of the elder's den. "No one liked him, little one. It isn't just you."

"I didn't know you were awake," Graytail meowed.

"How can I sleep with all this noise? Go on, now, Graytail," she prodded. "Get on with the story."

Graytail nodded. "What Stoneteller never could believe was that the dream that Sun had wasn't a kit tale. So when Flower That Grows In Crack was killed that day by an eagle, he took his anger out on Sun."

_Stoneteller's voice rose over the wails of the mourning mother._

_"The Tribe of Endless Hunting have told me something," he meowed. "They have told me that one among us knew of this great tragedy and failed to warn us!"_

_Cries of outrage rang and out and Sun's ears flattened. Stoneteller wouldn't. _

_"They told me that Sun That Peaks Over Mountain knew about Flower's death and failed to do anything!"_

"Sun That Peaks Over Mountain was driven out of the Tribe that day," Graytail meowed. "The cruelty of the Tribe astounded her. She couldn't believe how easily everyone turned against her. She couldn't believe that Stoneteller would lie that way. That the Tribe of Endless Hunting would guide her on such a lonely path."

"That day," the ginger she-cat took over. "Sun That Peaks Over Mountain saw what would happen. Flower was only a new to-be. She wasn't properly trained in the ways of prey hunting and an eagle took her. She was an outcast now, abandoned by those she thought would always be there."

Silverkit's eyes were sad. "What did she do?"

"She wasn't completely alone," the she-cat continued. "Only that night after she was banished, Sun That Peaks Over Mountain had a dream. In this dream, two starry cats came to her. Their names were Eaglestar and Sweetflower."

"Sweetflower was ThunderClan's medicine cat!" Silverkit exclaimed. "She trained that grumpy old furball, Brokenfoot!"

Graytail shot the kit a glare. "Be respectful! He is your medicine cat."

"In the dream," the ginger cat went on. "Sweetflower and Eaglestar told the she-cat that she had to journey to ThunderClan if she wanted to truly find the place she was meant to be."

Graytail laid her tail across her friend's shoulders as the ginger she-cat's story took them both into a journey many seasons ago.

**A/N: There's the prologue! So, as all writers know, coming up with names and descriptions can be really hard. This isn't my first rodeo (or failure) with a warriors story. So, I could use some help. If you guys wouldn't mind sending in OCs, both Clan and Tribe, with descriptions and names (kits, apprentices, queens, warriors, are all being accepted), it would be a great help.**

**I hope the story has caught some of you guys' attention. See you all on the next update date, which will be... let's say around the 14th or 15th.**

**-BR**


End file.
